The present disclosure relates to producing resources from a subterranean zone.
Often, an injection treatment will be applied to a well prior to putting the well on production or at some point during production. Some example injection treatments include acidizing or solvent injection to remove near wellbore damage, steam injection to mobilize resources in a formation, and water or polymer-laden fluid sweeping to pressurize and sweep resources in a reservoir to a desired location. There are other types of injection treatments. Because it is costly and time consuming to run different well strings into and out of a wellbore, the injection treatments are performed with the production string when practicable.